


2018.10.20

by krkw_soratokuu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Girl Who Leapt Through Time setting, Cross-Post, Gen, Just me being sulky as always when it comes to them, KT Rolster(2018)-centric, Ucal-centric, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 退到獎盃後，教練也湊過來大力地拍了他的背，孫雨鉉根本沒有把笑容收起的機會，想著要喘口氣，卻看到高東彬在他面前張開手臂。他沒有猶豫就擁了上去，並偷偷湊近高東彬的耳邊，用對方絕對聽得清的音量說道：「哥，你的冠軍。」這個獎盃還是跟他印象中一樣重，好像反映了他們所有的喜悅，看著哥哥們再一次輪流把獎盃高高捧起時，孫雨鉉笑彎了眼睛。他覺得自己沒有什麼做不到的事情了。——孫雨鉉的十次嘗試，起點、過程，與終點。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Song "Smeb" Kyung-ho, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	2018.10.20

**Author's Note:**

> ・《穿越時空的少女》設定  
> ・大量私設與bug
> 
> ・我想他們也許在某個平行世界裡是冠軍  
> ・嚴格意義上的不是HE  
> ・有芽駝，也許有一點點0192  
> ・因為私心所以宋先生是男二
> 
> ——寫給我的人生隊伍。

00 //2028.11.03

後來知道他的秘密的只有兩個人——宋京浩跟金基仁。

一個在明明應該充滿喜悅的場合裡，看向他的眼神卻充滿了難以言喻的哀傷。孫雨鉉在獎盃前與他擁抱時告訴他說，自己成功完成哥辦不到的事了。

另一個在好幾年以後，少見地對他扳著臉生起氣來。而孫雨鉉就這樣笑著承受了所有的怒火。心裡想的是對方的模樣，就算是在眼角都添了細紋的現在，依然沒有改變。

也許十年如一日大概就是如此了。

\-- //2018.09.08

主堡在眼前爆炸的瞬間，孫雨鉉閉上了眼睛。

二零一八年LCK夏季賽的決賽，他們敗給了對面的新興隊伍Griffin。

孫雨鉉自己和Griffin的隊員年紀相近，其實算得上是相熟的關係，不過比賽這回事，到底上還是為了自己的榮譽殺得你死我活罷了。

他沒有勇氣轉頭看坐在一旁的高東彬，或是任何一個哥哥。

其實也沒這麼絕望，他想，他們常規賽是積分第一，不論輸贏都有世界賽可以打的。

可是他沒有說出這種安慰來自欺欺人的勇氣，這支隊伍打從一開始就不是為了這種僥幸而存在的，他比任何人都明白。

高東彬的神色看起來很平淡，也是第一個轉過頭面對教練的。

是習慣了嗎？孫雨鉉不禁想。他不敢問，怕是說出來對誰都太殘酷了。

今天晚上京浩哥大概又得一個人喝悶酒了，世衡哥可能會去找女朋友，赫奎哥大概會被元碩哥抓去深夜暢談，潤載哥⋯⋯孫雨鉉一邊收拾東西，一邊在心裡想。

真的不是世界末日，打起精神世界賽好好打才是重點不是嗎。

可是啊，他可是口口聲聲說過的，要替高東彬拿到冠軍的。

如果他的維克特玩得上手一些，如果他的塔莉雅大招隔得更好一些——

但這麼多如果都沒有用，他怎麼樣都換不回這場比賽的勝利了。

孫雨鉉在巴士上閉著眼睛，如果能再來一次就好了，他想。

教練跟監督也沒有要管今晚的他們要怎麼散心的意思，只叮嚀了幾句注意安全就放他們各自行動。洗完澡後孫雨鉉打了聲招呼，拿著錢包踩著拖鞋慢慢地走去宿舍附近的便利商店，一個人的。

腦中閃過學京浩哥抓個幾瓶酒喝得爛醉想法，不過他一想到高東彬知道了可能會氣呼呼地用那不怎麼成熟的聲音抓著他唸叨，就打消了這個念頭。

他買了根蘇打冰棒，水藍色的那種，然後坐在附近公園的鞦韆上，一雙又細又長的腿跟著晃呀晃。

好像很久沒有聽到蟬聲這種屬於自然的聲音，大概是戴著耳機沉浸在遊戲的世界裡太久了，孫雨鉉突然覺得有點不太習慣，好像這裡才是虛擬的世界。

他應該坐了很久，口中的冰棒棍都被含到沒有糖水的味道了。

原本想拿出手機看看時間，不過這麼一摸他才發現自己把手機丟在宿舍，隊裡的人也該開始擔心他了，孫雨鉉嘆了口氣，起身離開鞦韆。

才沒走幾步他就被地上的小石子絆了一跤，沒有摔得很重但終歸是倒在地上了，孫雨鉉也顧不上那麼多，突然有一種很想哭、很想哭的衝動，於是他就這麼抱著腿坐在地上，動都不想動。

面前那顆應該是剛剛絆到他的石頭，在昏黃路燈的照耀下閃著異樣的紅色光芒。

他伸出手捏起那顆石頭，打量了好一會兒。

最後他把那顆石頭攥在手心，一步一步走回宿舍的路上，心頭縈繞的還是那千萬個如果。

10 //2018.09.08

「啊，嚇死人了⋯⋯」

在孫雨鉉垂著頭走回宿舍時，被剛出電梯，皺著眉頭的金赫奎給遇上了。金赫奎看到他後，肉眼可見地放鬆了原本緊繃的身體線條。

孫雨鉉不禁在心底暗自慶幸還好是赫奎哥來找他。如果是京浩哥或世衡哥，他現在肯定已經被大分貝的嚷嚷或是沒有間斷的碎念給淹沒了，他更不敢想如果是東彬哥或是教練，下場會如何——他不想承受更多的罪惡感了。

赫奎哥⋯⋯赫奎哥頂多就是像現在這樣，露出放心的笑容吧。

「對不起。」孫雨鉉說。

金赫奎只是搖搖頭，然後搭上他的肩，說：「我們回去吧。」

「世界賽好好加油就好了，沒事的。」

他們並肩站在電梯裡，孫雨鉉發現金赫奎穿著的褲子是EDG的，他突然想到，赫奎哥在到KT以前作為主力成員的職業生涯中，論聯賽成績，幾乎可以說是一帆風順了。

孫雨鉉偷偷瞥了一眼金赫奎，對方表情平淡，一如往常。

猶豫了一會兒，他最後還是決定問道：「赫奎哥，你會想念以前在EDG的時候嗎？」

還有那些曾經摸過的冠軍獎盃。他並沒有把話說完。

在電梯門打開時金赫奎低下頭，嘴角輕輕地上揚，他伸手按下開門的按鈕，示意孫雨鉉先走出去，然後才在一個孫雨鉉看不到他的表情的角度開口說道。

「沒有人會不想念以前的事情吧。」金赫奎推著腳步停滯的孫雨鉉：「但就算是這樣，我們還是得好好往前走，不然會沒完沒了的。」

他的語氣輕盈，可說出來的內容讓孫雨鉉覺得腳步好沉。

「以前的我有以前的我能做到、想做到的事情。」金赫奎繼續悠悠地說了下去：「那些事情現在的我已經辦不到了，但現在的我也有其他的目標。」

「所以就算會想念以前，也沒有關係了。」

孫雨鉉轉過頭，身邊的金赫奎正對著他微笑。

10 //2018.09.09

他們隔天的行程只有決賽的復盤，孫雨鉉明明已經替自己做了一晚上的心理建設，但看到高地被掠奪的畫面時，心裡卻還是有個角落不受控地抽痛著。

他多少有察覺到其他人似乎特別關心他，卻也只能努力地裝作自己不再在乎這場勝負的失利，而是全心投入世界賽的準備，拙劣地扮演好一個成熟的角色，不要讓其他人擔心。

五盤比賽裡每個細節都沒有被放過，他們紮實地利用整個下午把所有可以改進的地方一一指出，比過往任何一次的復盤都還要一絲不漏。

結束的時候天已經黑了，宋京浩這時候突然提議說要去訓練室樓下打桌球，而金赫奎自然是第一個對這個提案表達嫌棄的。

「不然輸的人等會兒去幫忙跑腿買飲料算了。」許元碩說：「這樣比較有意義。」

多了這項條件之後其他人當然是跟著贊成，無視了金赫奎的嘟嚷，孫雨鉉也沒有多想，就跟著吵吵嚷嚷的一群人一起下樓擠到桌球桌前。

他的心不在焉自然導致了自己在這場賭局中的失敗，沒多久之後孫雨鉉手機裡就多了一份清單，另一手上還拿著經理的錢包，就連一開始興致缺缺的金赫奎都笑著對他揮手。

孫雨鉉嘆了口氣，只能認命地往外走，清單裡的品項繁多，他在心底偷偷抱怨著這群沒良心的哥哥，卻沒注意到腳底的變化。

從門口的樓梯踩空的那個剎那，孫雨鉉下意識地閉上了眼睛，心裡想著要是因為這樣讓手受傷就完蛋了——

09 //2018.09.08

當他發現自己身處在三山體育館的休息室外時，整個人都嚇壞了——他明明記得自己要負責去買將近十人份的飲料，因為走神，前一刻才從樓梯上摔下。

怎麼現在就回到前一天下午的這個場地了？

在他反應過來前身邊的門被推開了，裡頭探出了許元碩的頭。

「原來你在這，該去準備了。」

看著仍呆愣在原地的孫雨鉉，許元碩挑起一邊的眉頭，很是疑惑地又開口：「怎麼了，先說我沒辦法臨時替補上場喔？」

雖然在嘴上應了一聲，但孫雨鉉還是亂驚嚇一把的，他跟在許元碩後頭走進休息室，發現其他人都已經背上背包，就剩他一個人的東西還沒收拾好。

「你不會到決賽才突然知道緊張是什麼東西吧⋯⋯」他聽到許元碩在前頭滴咕著。

當然是不能那樣的，孫雨鉉咽了口口水，故作鎮靜地檢查了背包裡的內容物，再確實地拉上拉鍊、揹到肩上。

他記得再來的流程是把設備放到比賽間，然後準備在開幕的時候列隊，再來是到比賽間去做賽前最後的調整——

孫雨鉉還是不敢相信自己就這麼回到夏季決賽的現場了，明明飲恨落敗的瞬間還歷歷在目，可是他身邊的人卻一個個都像是沒有經歷過那一切一樣，全心全意地準備面對即將開始的比賽。

登場前的介紹詞還是一樣的，群眾的歡呼也同樣毫無保留，身後的螢幕寫著KT Rolster，獎盃上的白光跟他印象中同等的刺眼。他站在金赫奎和高東彬之間，看著攝影機從自己面前滑過，差點連揮手都忘了。

雖然還沒能弄懂到底是怎麼一回事，但孫雨鉉意識到自己確實是再一次站上這個舞台了，而且身邊還是一樣的夥伴。光是這樣就足夠讓他拋去腦裡持續叫囂著不合常理的那些念頭，重新將心神放回現在。

在開幕儀式結束後，孫雨鉉故作鎮定地要走向比賽席，原本應該走在前面的許元碩卻是放慢了腳步，等著孫雨鉉經過時，出拳碰了碰他的手臂。

「連我的份一起好好打。」他說。

孫雨鉉一時之間還沒反應過來，許元碩就跟著教練團們走了，他才要出聲，身後的趙世衡卻搶先了他。

「該走了。」趙世衡朝他抬了抬下巴，兩隻手搭在他肩上，輕輕地把他往前推。

「別想那麼多，該怎麼做就怎麼做。」

孫雨鉉忍不住回頭看了一眼趙世衡，對方只是聳聳肩。

他猜自己的不適應在這群哥哥們的眼中，應該是被當成對於決賽的緊張了。說服了自己之後，孫雨鉉深深地吸了一口氣，並回給趙世衡一個露齒的笑。

這不就是他昨晚還心心念念渴求著的機會嗎？

「當然啊，說了要讓東彬哥成佛的。」

看到隊上第一次經歷決賽的忙內還有心情開玩笑，趙世衡也放心了，並跟著笑了起來：「那你可要說到做到啊。」

08 //2018.09.01

前一秒的他還抱持著試驗的心情從樓梯上一躍而下，下一秒再睜開眼睛，孫雨鉉就發現自己在夏季決賽預告片的拍攝現場。

確實是比他想的時間點又再早了一些，孫雨鉉看了看身邊忙碌的工作人員們，還在思考著該做什麼才不會顯得過於突兀，就聽到李潤載喊了他一聲，並對他招招手。

「雨鉉啊，你覺得我等會兒要擺什麼姿勢才好？」

李潤載看起來是真的很苦惱的樣子，一下抱胸一下叉腰地下不了決定，最後只能無助地望著孫雨鉉。

「我也還在想⋯⋯」孫雨鉉也不覺得自己能提供什麼幫助，他還記得自己當初是想著拍攝當下再憑感覺隨便擺，現在反倒要跟著李潤載一起頭疼了：「哥問我幹嘛啦，我也才拍過幾次⋯⋯」

當李潤載困惑地看著他時，孫雨鉉才意識到自己說溜嘴了，他清了清嗓子，在李潤載來得及追問前趕緊開口：「就這種官方宣傳的東西啊，每次都不知道要用什麼動作。」

還好李潤載似乎是就這樣被他給唬弄過去了，又回頭繼續糾結自己該怎麼辦才好。孫雨鉉一看李潤載的注意力被轉移了過去，立刻配合了上來，拉著李潤載就說要去問其他人。

「這種事情當然要問京浩哥——」

那一頭宋京浩跟許元碩聯合起來了，還在跟金赫奎起無謂的爭執，高東彬則在一旁笑得樂不可支，看到孫雨鉉和李潤載過來也沒有要消停的意思，繼續左一句右一句進行著他們的欺負羊駝大業，甚至是正經八百地問起了他們兩人的意見，嘗試拉攏更多同一陣線的戰友。

一直到趙世衡出聲轉達工作人員的指示才讓金赫奎得救，只是這也讓李潤載突然驚覺到自己還是沒想好等會兒該怎麼站，完全被其他人的話題帶著跑了。他望向孫雨鉉的眼神帶著哀怨，看得孫雨鉉都怪不好意思起來。

還好是一整個隊伍一起的畫面，孫雨鉉想。他看著李潤載被工作人員帶到宋京浩斜後方的位置，而自己則是在趙世衡後頭，偷偷地開始慶幸還好前面都還有些人可以參考，他又環視了一圈，最後決定模仿宋京浩，也跟著抱胸站定。

看著Griffin的隊員走向他們，一個個熟悉的面孔都擺出了嚴肅的表情，尤其是帶頭的朴到賢還刻意扳起臉來，害得他有點想笑，卻只能盡力憋著。

他的眼角餘光在這時瞄到站在最前方的高東彬，KT的老隊長聽隨指令緩緩抬起了頭，這才讓孫雨鉉對於自己身處的位置突然有了實感。

他是為了履行讓這個人拿到冠軍的約定才又回到這裡的啊——孫雨鉉呼了口氣，然後重新看向前方。

07 //2018.09.14

回到宿舍後，孫雨鉉正打算簡單收拾一下早點休息，就被宋京浩抓住了手臂。

「雨鉉啊，哥有點話想問你。」

宋京浩買了啤酒跟汽水，領著孫雨鉉到附近的公園。

他們並排坐在鞦韆上，生鏽的舊鏈條發出吱吱呀呀的聲響。

「這是第幾次了？」

孫雨鉉轉頭看向宋京浩，疑惑地挑起眉。

「不要以為我沒發現，你是第幾次打夏季決賽了？」

這個問題顯得唐突又不合理，可孫雨鉉頓時心裡喀噔一聲，一下子就明白了。

他沒有說話，腦袋瘋狂地運轉著，試圖找出宋京浩是從哪裡看出來的——他以為自己表現得沒有破綻才是。

「不管是這次，或者是下次。」宋京浩卻是稀鬆平常地打開手中的啤酒，仰頭灌了一大口：「我希望你能老實告訴我。」

孫雨鉉又在心裡掙扎了一會兒是否要嘗試矇混過去，他打開被塞到手裡的飲料罐，沉默了半晌，最後才決定坦白。

「⋯⋯第四次。」

面對宋京浩過於篤定的態度，他不覺得自己有逃過一劫的可能。

他身邊的隊長伸出手指頭數了數，點了點頭，一言不發地又把酒罐湊到嘴邊。

夏天的夜晚還是很悶、很熱，沒有波動的空氣凝滯在身邊，沒多久之後他們手裡的罐子就見底了。宋京浩捏扁了自己手中的鋁罐，又看了看身邊的孫雨鉉沒有繼續抬起手的動作後，便出聲提議：「回去吧。」

他舉起鋁罐子往不遠處的垃圾桶做了投籃的動作，在罐子落進垃圾桶裡發出清脆的聲響後，拍拍褲子站了起來，鞦韆的鏈條又再一次被晃出聲音。

他們保持著距離和沉默走回訓練室去，在門口的路燈前，宋京浩突然轉過身，瞇著眼睛打量孫雨鉉後問了。

「不只是因為夏季冠軍吧？」

孫雨鉉搖搖頭，攢緊拳頭又鬆開。

「一開始是那樣。」他回答道：「但⋯⋯現在的話，還有世界冠軍。」

「這樣啊。」

那個偶爾正經，更多時刻都是嘻嘻哈哈開著玩笑的上路，此時在孫雨鉉眼中有點陌生。他想不起來上次宋京浩露出這種表情是什麼時候——不是嚴肅就可以形容的，還有一些他幾乎無法辨認，沒有在對方臉上看過的情緒。

「你知道⋯⋯我不會阻止你，也不會告訴別人。」宋京浩把手插進口袋裡摸了兩把，然後像是突然想到什麼停下動作，重新把手拔了出來。

他欲言又止了一會兒，然後才接著說：「因為我也沒什麼資格。」

孫雨鉉還來不及追問，手裡的手機就響了起來，來電顯示寫著高東彬，大概是他們倆失蹤太久了。

宋京浩在他接起電話時才摸出口袋裡的東西，他捏著菸盒朝孫雨鉉揮了揮，然後做了個口型讓他先上樓，自己轉頭走了回去。

掛掉電話後孫雨鉉回頭看著宋京浩的背影，還有他夾在手指間明明滅滅的那根香菸，終於恍然大悟，明白了對方是怎麼發現自己的秘密的。

06 //2018.06.02

如果告訴第一次經歷這一切的孫雨鉉，許元碩會因為腰傷復發無法上場，你會在春季賽的尾巴迎來自己的首秀，而且之後大概都得交給你了——當時的他肯定不會相信的。

他想自己或多或少對於許元碩都還是有點競爭意識，畢竟是同一個位置上的選手，而又有誰不想早點大展身手？但當他再有一次機會去注意那些繁瑣的細節時，孫雨鉉反倒顧不上自己出場與否了。

明明元碩哥一直都那麼認真地在教導他、幫助他，明明元碩哥一個人吃下了好多痛苦，連赫奎哥都沒能察覺。

孫雨鉉在家沒有下廚的習慣，宿舍生活裡也輪不上他，但是在許元碩陪他留下來加練的晚上，他努力地嘗試煮出兩人份，稱不上多美味但中規中矩的消夜。

許元碩把不小心被攪破的蛋包送進口中時，眉頭稍微抒展了一些，孫雨鉉不知道是不是自己想多了——他的眼鏡被碗裡升起的熱氣蒸得一片白，當他把鏡片擦乾淨再重新戴上後，許元碩又恢復成平常那個表情了。

可是他又覺得就算是自作多情也好。

「看我做什麼？」

面對許元碩的問題，孫雨鉉只是搖搖頭，低頭面對自己那碗麵，然後再被薰得滿臉蒸氣。

他最後是受不了了，乾脆把眼鏡給摘下來，這個有些自暴自棄的動作換來許元碩的笑聲。孫雨鉉愣愣地抬起頭，瞇著眼睛想看清楚，許元碩倒也沒有躲閃的意思，就這麼一臉好笑地看著他，然後放下筷子開口說道。

「果然雨鉉還是小孩子呢。」

被許元碩這麼說他莫名地有些來氣，但又找不到反駁的方式，只能皺著眉頭繼續盯著對方。

「但小孩子也有小孩子的好。」許元碩聳聳肩，又重新舉起筷子：「不是件壞事就是了。」

「啊——什麼啊，哥。」

但許元碩儼然就是要擺出一份倚老賣老的姿態，一碗拉麵吃得神秘兮兮地，最後又搪塞了過去。

「快點吃。」他說：「吃完我們再繼續。」

孫雨鉉扁著嘴，多少有點不甘願的樣子，但最後還是什麼都沒說，唏哩呼嚕地把碗裡的食物一點也不剩地吃了，然後繼續他跟許元碩的特別加訓。

06 //2018.10.22

在孫雨鉉咬咬牙準備再一次回到過去前，宋京浩剛好找到了他。他的上路兼隊長一看就知道他又要做什麼了，於是先開了口。

「你知道這是有次數限制的嗎？」

面對這份全新的資訊，孫雨鉉立刻錯愕地搖起頭來。

宋京浩立刻露出「還好我有想到」的表情，他抬起左手，指了指被袖子遮住的上臂內側：「如果我們的狀況一樣的話，那這裡應該會有個像是數字的東西在替你倒數。」

聞言，孫雨鉉便跟著抬手並拉起自己的袖子，果然在手臂上頭看到了兩位數字。

「九十⋯⋯？」

對於孫雨鉉不甚確定的猜測，宋京浩搖了搖頭：「是零六。」

愣了半晌，孫雨鉉才放下手臂，重新讀了反過來的數字。

「你知道我也跟你一樣，想過要征服世界⋯⋯其實現在也還會想。」宋京浩手抱著胸，靠上了門邊：「但你也知道結果是如何。」

孫雨鉉的視線在手上的數字和宋京浩遺憾的表情間來回了幾次，才要開口就看到宋京浩又張開了嘴，讓他只能等對方把未竟的話語說完。

「我其實只是想跟你說，這些經歷沒有人可以幫你分擔，所以不要太折磨自己了。」

「不過，我已經不是世界第一的那個Smeb了，也沒辦法信誓旦旦地說自己一定會拿下冠軍，只能每一場都盡力去打⋯⋯但你還可以。」

他的肩膀被輕輕地捏了捏，抬頭看向不知何時走到他面前的宋京浩，孫雨鉉發現對方笑得溫柔又無奈。

「在剩下的機會裡，最大限度地好好努力吧。」

替我完成我做不到的事情——曾經離世界冠軍只有一步之遙的上路沒有明說，但孫雨鉉還是聽懂了。

05 //2018.07.16

那天晚上孫雨鉉單排連輸了好幾把，實在打不下去，打算先回宿舍休息。高東彬看到他起身收拾東西才正要詢問，眼角餘光掃到那一片鮮紅的戰績，當機立斷決定說點別的。

「雨鉉啊，等哥這一把結束跟你一起回去吧。」

於是孫雨鉉在高東彬身後坐下，看他的老隊長一手鏡爪在對方的塔下手舞足蹈。

趙世衡、許元碩、李潤載和其他練習生已經回去了，訓練室裡就剩他們跟宋京浩還有金赫奎，打過招呼後孫雨鉉跟高東彬也踏上歸途，沒想到的是才剛下樓走了幾步路，高東彬就發現自己手機忘了拿。

「唉⋯⋯真的老了。」他吐吐舌頭，滿臉不好意思。

孫雨鉉倒也沒有很介意，乖乖地跟著隊上的老打野走回練習室去。

只是他們才離開一會兒，整間練習室的氛圍就變得不太一樣了。高東彬靜悄悄地走回位置拿起手機，跟站在門邊等候的孫雨鉉交換了眼神。

進了電梯以後，孫雨鉉沒有多浪費一秒鐘就問了。

「京浩哥跟赫奎哥又怎麼了嗎？」

如果問孫雨鉉重複了這麼多次這段生活，除了遊戲層面以外的收穫有哪些，其中一個肯定是他把日夜相處的這群哥哥們看得更清了。

哪怕只是他站在門口那短短幾十秒，平時總是打打鬧鬧的兩個人的不對勁他立刻就察覺到了。

「京浩難得沒有一邊玩遊戲一邊大呼小叫的，怎麼就讓人這麼不安⋯⋯」高東彬皺著眉頭：「赫奎做了什麼嗎⋯⋯？」

孫雨鉉不知道這個階段時，隊上有多少人察覺到，雖然根據他前幾次的經驗，到了世界賽的時候，這件事已經變成公開的秘密了。他在等待電梯的間隙看著高東彬，猶豫了一會兒，決定相信自己的直覺。

「哥。」在電梯裡站定後他說，並等到高東彬轉向他時才繼續下去：「他們之間是不是有點什麼？」

如果高東彬的理解跟他一樣的話，肯定會明白他指的是什麼。

老打野瞇著眼睛，打量了孫雨鉉好一會兒，最後嘆了一口氣。

「你也發現啦。」他搔了搔鬢角：「果然高中生的年紀會對這種事情比較敏感嗎？」

這倒也不是，孫雨鉉在心中默默地想，只是他經歷了有點多次而已。

「也不是小孩子了嘛，要考量的事情有點多。」高東彬聳聳肩：「旁觀的我們也只能相信他們會找到自己的答案。」

說話的同時高東彬舉著一根手指，一字一句講得頭頭是道，好像很有經驗似的。

於是孫雨鉉也忍不住問了：「可是⋯⋯如果沒有找到答案呢？」

高東彬眨眨眼睛，而後無奈地笑了笑，看起來有點遺憾。

「那就是他們找到的答案了。」他說。

孫雨鉉抿著嘴巴，說不出話。他還記得其中一次世界賽失利後的散伙飯，那時喝得醉醺醺的宋京浩，以及低著頭紅了眼眶的金赫奎，一滴酒都沒沾的他把那晚每個細節都牢牢地記了下來，像是宋京浩含在嘴裡的模糊呢喃，或是金赫奎迴避太多次的對視。

在那之後，孫雨鉉都只選擇在輸掉比賽後立刻回到過去。

觥籌交錯間有太多話都跟著一起被吞下去了，孫雨鉉知道不只是因為隊伍或成績，還有更多沒有人想率先講明的理由，靜默無聲卻又逼得他們不得不面對。可是隨著他一次一次穿越時空，重複經歷所有點點滴滴，孫雨鉉漸漸無法允許自己就這樣視而不見了。

「哥，是你的話，你會希望有人推你一把嗎？」

在前頭離開電梯的高東彬停下了腳步，扭過頭來，又沉吟了半晌，最後才瞇起眼睛笑了。

「如果是隊上最小的忙內提起的，也許真的會被刺激到吧。」他說。

——就在要進行跳躍的前一刻，那一晚就這樣浮現在孫雨鉉腦裡。他不知道自己這樣是不是太貪心了，但多追求一個目標，應該還不是太過分的事吧？

04 //2018.03.21

再一次跟高東彬一起拍攝差別訪問，孫雨鉉總覺得比起尷尬，這次更多的是好笑，但他又不能表現得太明顯，還是得演得像個不熟悉鏡頭的新人選手。

他其實也沒料到自己這次穿越會剛好回到這裡，原本是只想著從夏季賽之前再打一次的。

但孫雨鉉也不覺得這是壞事就是了。

對高東彬的第一印象是還沒有變老並不是假話，不論多少次他想他都會這麼說的，也確實作為KT Rolster打野的Score選手一直都在證明自己的身價，孫雨鉉在回答完後又在心裡肯定了一次。

但畢竟訪問的主題是年齡差距，他還是起了點玩心，在看到高東彬的身分證後，說了歲月是不會背叛人的。

「明明平常都沒什麼感覺的，像這樣被特別指出來還是會感受到差距呢⋯⋯」

攝影組喊出結束後，明明還在座位上，高東彬卻忍不住這麼感嘆道，並引來了其他工作人員的笑聲。

「呀，你們就這樣笑出來也太過分了吧。」

興許是因為高東彬的語氣不太認真，他的抱怨沒怎麼發揮效果，攝影棚裡的人們還是一個勁地藏不住笑，孫雨鉉自然也是其中的一員。

回程的路途上，本一直看著窗外的高東彬冷不丁地出了聲。

他噘著嘴，絲毫不像是隊伍裡年紀最大的隊員，委屈巴巴地對著孫雨鉉問：「我真的很老嗎？」

孫雨鉉這才明白方才車內的寂靜是從何而來的——原來東彬哥剛剛是在思考這種事情嗎？他想來覺得有點好笑，但卻很是鎮定地沒有表現在臉上，並盡可能地表現出誠懇的樣子。

「哥，差距確實存在嘛。」他說，在高東彬來得及抗議前迅速地接著說道：「可是我剛剛回答問題的時候說的話，也都是認真的啊。」

「都是認真的？」高東彬滿臉懷疑，眉頭抬得老高，把孫雨鉉當成說謊慣犯似的。

「還沒有老是真的、地位排名第一是真的⋯⋯」孫雨鉉伸出手，一項一項跟著舉起手指：「⋯⋯會讓粉絲們看到你拿到冠軍的樣子也是真的。」

聽到這句話，高東彬立刻又無奈地笑了：「怎麼老是把這句話掛在嘴上啊。」

「哥自己都不相信的話，那就真的拿不到冠軍了。」

高東彬也沒想到會得到這樣的答案，一時間愣住了，然後才低下頭小聲地感嘆。

「哥。」孫雨鉉伸手拍了拍高東彬的肩，等到對方看著自己後才繼續說：「我是真的一直、一直，都以這個為目標在努力著的。」

——而且那個「一直」比哥想像得還要漫長，這樣的下半句，他並沒有說出口。

他其實也不只一次差一點就告訴高東彬自己都做了些什麼，但每一次都在最後時刻煞住了車，不知怎麼地，孫雨鉉總覺得高東彬不會希望他為了冠軍，一次又一次地重回原點。

所以他還是決定把這個秘密藏在心裡，最多就是讓宋京浩知道，畢竟這是他自己的選擇，而他也不打算讓其他人來分擔——準確一點來說，是和宋京浩說的一樣，沒有人能替他分擔。

因為那句篤定的話語，高東彬原本垂下的嘴角還是上揚了，一副拿孫雨鉉沒辦法的樣子。

「那我也只能欣然接受了。」

04 //2018.04.25

春季賽後的某個晚上在訓練室裡，孫雨鉉滿足了當天直播的時數，正準備小歇一會兒時突然想起了自己跳躍前的念頭。

他回頭看了一眼，確認宋京浩也關上直播了，才走了過去，盡可能平淡地低聲說道：「六次跳躍了，京浩哥。」

宋京浩怔怔地看著孫雨鉉，過了半晌才反應過來。

「這次是在哪裡？」

「世界賽，四強。」他頓了頓：「之前⋯⋯或者說⋯⋯總之就是哥你跟我說過別提輸給誰，所以就不告訴你了。」

「夏季賽呢？」

「拿了。」

宋京浩轉過身把電腦螢幕關了，接著拿桌子上的空瓶子輕輕敲了敲自家忙內的頭，笑了笑。

「辛苦你了。」他說：「也謝謝你主動來告訴我這件事。」

「想吃東西嗎？哥請客。」

大半夜的其實也沒有什麼店還開著了，還好練習室樓下有一間便利商店還是二十四小時營業著的，KT這一幫子選手基本上就是它的命脈。

隨便撿了幾樣熱食和飲料之後他們在店外的位置坐下，剛微波完的食物還沒降溫，孫雨鉉要打開就被外包裝燙得收回手，只好捧著自己的香蕉牛奶開始一點一點地吸。

宋京浩看到他那樣子就笑了，實在忍不住伸手揉了揉他的頭。

「京浩哥，我嚴格上來講也不只活十七年了⋯⋯」

開了自己那罐可樂，宋京浩笑嘻嘻地回道：「你哥我也不只活了二十三年啊，這話對其他人有用，對我可沒有。」

好吧，孫雨鉉有些憋屈，但這方面而言宋京浩還真的是他前輩。

「哥怎麼心情那麼好？我可是因為KT沒拿到冠軍才回來的。」

只見宋京浩先往嘴裡倒了一大口可樂，還特別沒禮貌地打了個嗝才開口。

「可是至少我們有拿到夏季冠軍。」他聳聳肩後說：「而且也打到四強，其實不差了。」

孫雨鉉想起了之前宋京浩和他說過的，就閉上嘴沒有再提關於冠軍的事了。

「那哥，你覺得我們今年夏季賽會打得如何？」

「肯定是要第一名直接進入決賽啊。」宋京浩試探性地摸了摸面前的泡菜起司飯糰，確定不燙了才心滿意足地拆開來吃。

聽到回答後的孫雨鉉就笑著不說話。

「你這小子別在這種地方賣關子吧！」

「我不能告訴你未來的事情嘛。」孫雨鉉也跟著拿起飯糰，一邊拆一邊理所當然地說道。

「那一開始就別問啊⋯⋯」宋京浩鼓著腮幫子，想一想又覺得不該跟弟弟計較，於是轉了話題：「話說你怎麼不回到世界賽前就好？這下還得重新打整個夏季賽，要是沒了夏季冠軍不是挺尷尬的。」

「還想再跟哥哥們多打點比賽。」孫雨鉉說，真誠得很，搞得宋京浩突然覺得有點窩心又有點肉麻——但下一句就讓宋京浩把所有感動都吞了回去。

「而且，我是順便來催京浩哥跟赫奎哥告白的。省得拖著拖著就不了了之，多可惜。」

孫雨鉉一口飯糰一口香蕉牛奶，嘴巴很忙還有空對他眨眼，宋京浩托著微微發燙的臉頰，突然沒了食慾，他甚至開始思考這小子盤算著說這句話多久了。

——這忙內果然還是跟可愛擦不上邊，唉。

「給我好好珍惜吧！有哥哥們依靠的日子。」他也只能凶巴巴地回這麼一句。

也稱得上伶牙俐齒的孫雨鉉卻難得地沒有回嘴，默默應了一聲就繼續往嘴裡塞東西。

宋京浩還是沒忍住，勾著小幅度的笑又對著眼前弟弟久沒好好打理的頭一通亂揉。

03 //2018.09.08

宋京浩對著休息室裡其他人喊了一句自己要去抽煙，就拍拍口袋起身離開，而金赫奎則是一言不發地跟在他身後。目送著他們離去的孫雨鉉不免想到了季後賽剛開打時的某天晚上，宋京浩跟他抱怨的事。

其實是孫雨鉉先提起的，他不過就是想督促一下對方，卻沒想到他的一句玩笑話就能讓宋京浩皺起眉頭，然後蠻橫地要求孫雨鉉負起責任，既然提起這個話題那就得聽他抱怨。

宋京浩確實跟金赫奎坦承了，而金赫奎說，他要以世界冠軍作為賭注。

沒有冠軍獎盃、戒指、獎金當作定情物他就不接受，真是夠了——宋京浩那時是這樣歪著嘴嘟嚷道。

經過這麼幾次的穿躍之後，孫雨鉉學會了不要再去想「如果沒有得到冠軍——」，但金赫奎毫不猶豫起身跟著宋京浩出門的這個畫面，還是讓他忍不住想，會不會就算他們沒有冠軍，這兩個哥哥還是會選擇走在一起？

答案對孫雨鉉來說還是未知的，上一次他試圖牽起他們的紅線，卻來不及看到結果就又得回到過去——他希望這一次能有個好結局。

不過視線追著他們的倒也不是只有他，門完全關上後他身邊立刻響起了口哨聲，孫雨鉉一轉頭就看到沙發另一頭的趙世衡衝著他挑眉。

「⋯⋯怎麼了嗎？」他問。

趙世衡倒是一副看熱鬧不嫌事大的表情，笑嘻嘻地往他那裡蹭了過去，然後賊裡賊氣地問道：「你覺得赫奎跟京浩成了嗎？」

密集的日常訓練讓孫雨鉉差點要忘了隊上這一幫子哥哥們的本質，直到這時才被提醒——這群人一個個心血來潮就愛聊幾句八卦，甚至是把隊友的感情狀態當電視劇在看。也不知道是不是因為訓練生活太苦悶壓力太大，各種無聊小事經過一點臆測一些包裝，無一不被傳得繪聲繪影、精彩萬分。

看著趙世衡閃閃發光的雙眼，孫雨鉉一下子都不知道該如何是好了，明明都已經是決賽前了，他還是沒能明白趙世衡的這些興致都是哪裡來的。

被趙世衡徵詢意見這種事情，孫雨鉉也經歷好多次了，雖然每次的場景都不盡相同，但他還真的沒有一次是知道該怎麼回答的。

他試圖擺出一副「世衡哥你好無聊」的表情來打發對方，但一點成效都沒有，反而讓趙世衡更加有追問他的興致了。孫雨鉉無助地看向在休息室另一角的高東彬，發現後者還若無其事地盯著手機看，完全就沒有要參與的意思。

找不到戰友的孫雨鉉只能認命，面對還在他身邊笑得意味深長的趙世衡。

「世衡哥覺得呢？」

被反問的趙世衡瞇起眼睛，嘿嘿笑了兩聲：「你先回答了再說。」

「應該是⋯⋯」孫雨鉉的眼神轉了一圈，好像真的很不確定的樣子：「成了吧⋯⋯」

他偷偷瞥了一眼沒有吭聲，但持續關注著這裡的高東彬，發現他的老隊長正試著用手機遮住自己抽動的嘴角。

果然演得很爛嗎，孫雨鉉忍不住在心裡想。

對於他的回答，趙世衡非常敷衍地應了一聲，分明是對於這個答案很不滿意，卻還是勉強接受了下來。就在孫雨鉉以為可以暫時解脫的時候，趙世衡一隻手卻抓住他的手臂，完全沒有要結束這個話題的意思。

「我們來打賭吧？」他說：「贏的人可以指定輸的人等一下進場要擺出什麼動作。」

孫雨鉉還來不及拒絕，休息室的門就被推開了，趙世衡一看到金赫奎就立刻從沙發上跳起，並拖著才剛進門的搭檔再一次離開休息室。

「⋯⋯世衡哥又發什麼瘋？」宋京浩對著孫雨鉉問道。

孫雨鉉只能聳聳肩，然後開始做心理準備——畢竟等會兒趙世衡就要興高采烈地指定他做些奇怪的事情了。

03 //2018.09.08

拿下夏季冠軍，走出比賽間時，孫雨鉉恍恍惚惚地覺得這簡直是場夢。

明明也不是第一次看到這個獎盃了，也許是因為又再一次辛苦了整個夏天，又也許只是因為單純的，勝利的喜悅，他怎麼樣都按不下內心的雀躍。

他知道自己今天表現得很完美，很確實地扛起哥哥們了。

一回頭就看到宋京浩笑得都沒了眼睛，傻里傻氣的一點隊長風範都沒有，他從金赫奎的手中接過獎盃時，難得地沒有對金赫奎偷偷紅了的眼眶說些什麼——大概是真的很開心，也等了很久吧，孫雨鉉想。

他回頭看到不遠處的監督、教練們，眼角也都偷偷泛著淚光，但臉上掛著的笑容還是洩露了他們滿溢而出的好心情，趙世衡在一旁興奮地蹦蹦跳跳，配合著歡呼，而其他候補的隊員也跟著上台，要一起迎接獎杯——許元碩也在裡頭。

最後孫雨鉉才轉頭看向舉高獎盃的高東彬，不知道第幾次看到對方那雙紅通通，好像一眨就會擠出眼淚的眼睛。

他忍不住笑出聲，然後學著KT的老隊長跟著親吻了獎盃。

退到獎盃後，教練也湊過來大力地拍了他的背，孫雨鉉根本沒有把笑容收起的機會，想著要喘口氣，卻看到高東彬在他面前張開手臂。

他沒有猶豫就擁了上去，並偷偷湊近高東彬的耳邊，用對方絕對聽得清的音量說道：「哥，你的冠軍。」

這個獎盃還是跟他印象中一樣重，好像反映了他們所有的喜悅，看著哥哥們再一次輪流把獎盃高高捧起時，孫雨鉉笑彎了眼睛。

他覺得自己沒有什麼做不到的事情了。

03 //2018.10.20

關於當時趙世衡提起的賭約，孫雨鉉畢竟也不好把宋京浩跟他說的事情透漏出去，在裝作不知情的情況下就答應了下來，於是夏季決賽的開場中他也履行了約定，留下了讓人難以忘懷的登場，只是在那之後他就被納入共犯體系了，時不時還要配合起趙世衡的各種計畫來湊合人。

在回到飯店的巴士上，孫雨鉉一手支著頭望著窗外，太陽還沒完全下山，窗外快速地掠過剛點亮的路燈。他們原本還計畫過八強的比賽打完後要進一步做些什麼，不過現在看來是沒機會了，他想。

外頭的景色不知怎麼地看起來特別沒有實感，孫雨鉉總覺得只要自己閉上眼睛再睜開，就會像夢醒了一樣，回到他實際存在著的現實。

巴士上太安靜了，安靜得讓他好害怕。

可是孫雨鉉也不知道自己在害怕什麼——明明已經很多次了——也許是因為趙世衡玩笑般的提案這時候突然浮現在他的腦海裡，讓他也想起了金赫奎對宋京浩提起的交換條件。

下車的時候他發現本應在前頭的宋京浩卻是靠在車門邊等他，擺明了是有話要說，而孫雨鉉也沒有躲藏的心情了。

他沒想到的是宋京浩就這樣看著他，欲言又止好半晌，到經理姊姊都回頭來催人了，最後一句話也沒說出來，只是伸手捏了捏他的肩膀。

監督交代事情時孫雨鉉整個人都心不在焉，讓他們自由行動了他都沒注意到，直到高東彬回頭喊了一聲才讓他回過神來。

高東彬那一喊也讓其他幾個人都回過頭來看著他，孫雨鉉才要出口的不好意思卻在跟宋京浩對上眼後立刻被哽在嘴邊。

「雨鉉啊，怎麼了嗎？」高東彬又問，眉頭也跟著皺了起來。

孫雨鉉在其他人眼中看到了擔憂，好像這時候現實才真正撞了進來，驀然間，不久前的無力又席捲了他，腳下踩著的磁磚地面像是隨時會崩裂一般，而他手邊已經沒有滑鼠或鍵盤可以緊握著苟延殘喘。

宋京浩無聲地搶先向他道了歉，並勉強牽起了嘴角。孫雨鉉閉上眼睛深吸了口氣，卻怎麼也阻止不了發熱的眼眶。

——怎麼又失敗了啊。

02 //2018.01.30

當孫雨鉉睜開眼睛時，眼前是他很熟悉的等待畫面，他正在排一場遊戲，在訓練室裡，一如往常。

然後燈光突然暗了下來，他聽到身後的赫奎哥一邊繼續遊戲一邊詢問，還有身邊的世衡哥冷靜地說了「是生日的關係吧。」

吵鬧之中傳來了生日快樂歌，他轉過頭發現教練和東彬哥正捧著點滿蠟燭的蛋糕往他的方向走來，伴隨有些跑調的旋律，搖曳的燭光被舉到他的面前。

「生日快樂啊雨鉉——」

教練在他背後開心得手舞足蹈、京浩哥笑嘻嘻地捧著蛋糕、東彬哥跟在後頭拿著手機在錄影、元碩哥和潤載哥在不遠處探頭探腦，就連正在遊戲中的世衡哥和赫奎哥都拍了幾下手。

同樣的畫面再次出現在眼前，這次孫雨鉉卻怎麼也忍不住，捂著臉就哭了出來。

他的眼淚是所有人始料未及的，教練急急忙忙地伸出手安慰他，還捧著蛋糕的宋京浩抽不出手，只能用自己的大嗓門嚷嚷著問他怎麼哭了，高東彬更是手忙腳亂地不知道自己該不該繼續錄影。

可他除了在抽泣間勉強說出謝謝以外，什麼也辦不到。

那天晚上回宿舍前，孫雨鉉避開了其他人的目光，偷偷地找到宋京浩。

「哥，對不起，是因為我⋯⋯」

宋京浩看著隊上的忙內，滿臉疑惑。正要一起離開的高東彬向這裡投來了擔憂的視線，於是他揮揮手，示意對方先走就好，他會處理。

「沒有其他人了，你可以慢慢說。」他伸手去拉一旁的椅子，孫雨鉉卻搖了搖頭。

「世界賽的八強。」他說：「我⋯⋯」

對於孫雨鉉沒頭沒腦冒出的話，宋京浩只頓了短短幾秒就明白了。

「你想都別想一個人承擔所有後果。」他急切地說，聽起來有那麼點像在喝斥。

孫雨鉉咽了口口水，怯懦地不敢直視對方。

「第幾次了？」

「⋯⋯八次。」

「所以才想要從頭來過嗎？」

他點點頭，沉默地等待宋京浩的下一句話。

蔓延的寂靜中，有一隻手搭到他的肩膀上，他抬起頭，宋京浩正抿著唇看著他。

「對不起，在那裡作為哥哥的我們沒有保護好你。」他說。

孫雨鉉還來不及反駁，才剛張開口宋京浩就搖搖頭，把他堵了回去。

「那裡的我肯定也知道你的事吧。」宋京浩低垂著眼：「讓你辛苦了。」

孫雨鉉不敢擅自臆測宋京浩想到了什麼，也許是那段同樣過於辛苦的時光，但孫雨鉉很想告訴對方，並不是這樣的，哥明明就做得很好了，任何人都已經比自己還努力了。

他卻沒有說出口，孫雨鉉知道這些話現在的京浩哥不會聽得進去——可是他並不是想要為難其他人才一次又一次地嘗試的。

「京浩？雨鉉？你們還好嗎？」

一聽到聲音宋京浩便轉過頭，朝門口喊了聲「沒事了」。

「走吧。」他說，然後往後伸手，把孫雨鉉推到自己身前。

高東彬抱著包包站在大門口，一副憂心忡忡的樣子，這讓孫雨鉉的罪惡感更深了，他忍不住回頭看了一眼宋京浩，那名上路卻是一臉平淡地摸出訓練室的鑰匙來。

在訓練室的門被鎖上，高東彬轉身先去按電梯的那一刻，宋京浩才在孫雨鉉耳邊小聲地說了。

「真的很對不起，但再辛苦最後這一次吧，雨鉉啊。」

02 //2018.10.17

天知道孫雨鉉知道八強避開IG時鬆了多大一口氣。

在八強抽籤時他一個人抱著腿坐在一眾哥哥們後頭，努力不要讓自己的神情暴露出過多情緒，也還好宋京浩此時正在舞臺上等待抽籤結果，就算真的被同樣在休息室裡等待結果的其他人察覺到了什麼，也還是能隨便找個理由塘塞過去。

他知道這樣的自己既脆弱又沒長進，沒意外遲早還是會碰到的。

果不其然地在那天晚上，宋京浩又趁著其他人不注意的時候把他拖出門去，說要去買消夜。

「京浩哥，你一天到晚偷偷找我，赫奎哥不會生氣嗎？」

孫雨鉉何嘗不知道宋京浩找他是為了什麼，只能嘴上貧一貧了，於是當那瓶剛結完帳的可樂往自己頭上狠狠敲下時，他只能摀著頭接受。

「你這小子什麼不想淨想這些。」宋京浩翻了白眼：「我在履行隊長的職責，關心隊裡沒有大賽經驗的新人！」

「我小組賽不還打得挺好的嗎⋯⋯」

十月的夜晚還是挺涼的，孫雨鉉拉起外套拉鍊，縮著身體又咕咕噥噥地，看起來還真的有幾分委屈的。

「我知道啊。」宋京浩沒好氣地說：「但淘汰賽是另一回事，不用我多說吧。」

「已經打了很多次了⋯⋯還行的。」

走在前頭的宋京浩回頭看了他一眼，然後把手裡的巧克力蛋糕捲塞了過去。

「少在我面前裝模作樣，傻小子。」

孫雨鉉拆開了巧克力蛋糕的包裝，咬了一口——他不是很想面對宋京浩再來要說的。

「你自己跟我說上次只到八強，至於是什麼原因，我不想揣測。」宋京浩低下頭盯著自己的可樂瓶，隨手掂了兩下：「你得知道，害怕、緊張都很正常，把責任攬在自己身上，覺得一切都是自己的錯⋯⋯這都是沒有辦法的事，因為我也曾經是那樣。」

「所以你聽好了，這是作為過來人的經驗談——你要在心理層面讓自己扛多少壓力，說實在的，沒有人能阻止。」

孫雨鉉抬起頭，又一次看到宋京浩正經八百地盯著他，他覺得自己好像也習慣對方的這個模樣了。

「但不論如何，你的目標是讓KT Rolster奪冠，而KT Rolster不是只有你一個人。」

可是即使孫雨鉉已經習慣了，宋京浩還是能說出讓他鼻頭一酸的話來。

「我們都在。」

他的隊長站在他面前，笑得自信又張揚。

02 //2018.10.27

他們確定進入決賽的晚上，是在驚天動地的歌聲收的尾。

沒人想通為什麼仁川的飯店裡有練歌房，但總之是被KT一幫子熱愛用歌聲表達自我的教練選手們發揮得淋漓盡致。

一路到贏下這場四強都不算太艱難，至少比孫雨鉉上一次經歷的世界賽輕鬆了不少。他不知道這單純只是對手相對好打一些，還是他自己確實進步了——他只敢希望是後者。

原本在世界賽嚴格規定的行程下是不能喝酒的，但畢竟都晉級到決賽了，而隔天的行程也只有觀看剩下的比賽而已，練歌房中央的木桌子上最後還是被擺上了幾瓶啤酒和燒酒。

至於進到了誰的肚子——孫雨鉉看著站在螢幕前激情高歌的幾個人，有點無奈地笑了笑。

「京浩哥真的超級吵啊⋯⋯」坐在他旁邊的金赫奎縮成一團，嫌棄地伸手摀住耳朵。

「但赫奎哥很喜歡吧？」孫雨鉉忍不住揶揄了一句。

練歌房的照明效果不彰，強佔麥克風半小時有餘的宋京浩又把大半個螢幕都給擋住了，孫雨鉉只能透過微弱的燈光勉強看到金赫奎臉上紅紅的，也許是因為酒精，又也許是因為他剛剛問的問題。

「因為是世最上啊——」他聽到那名下路低聲咕噥。

從金赫奎口中聽到這個稱呼讓孫雨鉉驚訝地睜大了眼睛，卻又隨即笑出聲來。

宋京浩老是腆著臉說自己是世最上，次數多到KT眾人都不想細數，幾乎被當成玩笑似的，喝醉的金赫奎也曾經不帶猶豫地問說是在說馬哥嗎？可是一次又一次地經歷這賽季後，孫雨鉉倒是在心底對於這個稱號沒有半分懷疑。

他記的好清楚，好多次好多次自己慌了陣腳的時候，不論是因為什麼理由，宋京浩都能即時出聲安慰他。而且也不只是他，還有隊伍裡的其他人，沒有一個人是不曾被宋京浩看似無心的玩笑給拯救過的。

「是啊，是世最上沒錯。」孫雨鉉抿了一口杯子裡的汽水。

他是很明白赫奎哥為什麼會喜歡上京浩哥的。

「雨鉉有一天也會像那樣可靠呢。」金赫奎軟綿綿地舉起手，指了指還在放聲高歌的幾個人：「像教練、像東彬哥、像世衡哥、像元碩、像京浩⋯⋯」

坐在沙發另一個角落的許元碩也不知道是聽到了什麼，狐疑地轉過頭看了過來，孫雨鉉卻是笑著搖搖頭。

「還有赫奎哥喔，同樣可靠的AD carry，Deft nim。」他對著金赫奎低聲說道。

金赫奎沒有回答他，一雙眼睛半瞇著，看起來是已經斷片了。孫雨鉉接過許元碩遞來的外套，小心翼翼地蓋了上去。

新的前奏響起，他最後又看了一眼不勝酒力，提早去找周公報到的金赫奎，然後接過高東彬遞來的麥克風，也站到螢幕前跟著胡鬧了。

02 //2018.11.03

他的意識還停留在前一刻螢幕上出現的勝利字樣，下一秒就發覺自己已經被隊友們推著到舞台正中央了。

這也許是這個過於漫長的賽季裡，最不真實的一刻了。孫雨鉉看著就在眼前的世界冠軍獎盃，銀色的杯身反射著他自己的臉，藍色的裝飾寶石閃閃發光，他卻突然沒了把手放上去的膽子。

最後他的手是被另一個人的抓著貼上去的。

而他並沒有因為獎盃過於冰冷的觸感而脫離夢境，也沒有在跟著身邊的人一起捧高獎盃的瞬間驚醒。

漫天的彩帶飛舞，他們被淹沒在噴起的紙絮之中，染了一身潔白。

孫雨鉉看到了高東彬完全克制不住的淚水、趙世衡真誠中又帶點懷念的笑容、宋京浩緊緊摟在金赫奎身上的手臂、金赫奎試圖把眼淚抹乾的手掌、許元碩蒙上薄薄一層蒸氣的後鏡片，以及教練後勤們，一個個都帶著最燦爛的笑容湧了過來。

在填滿整個體育館的歡呼聲之中，他終於抵達終點了。

01 //2018.09.08

孫雨鉉看著熟悉的鞦韆，閉上眼，深深地吸了一口氣。

「我在十次裡面完成哥辦不到的事了。」他當時是這麼對宋京浩說的，原本以為會得到那名上路的稱讚，孫雨鉉卻沒想到換來的是對方立刻紅了起來的雙眼。

宋京浩伸手抱住了他，一遍又一遍地說著辛苦了和謝謝你。

那個片段留給他的印象，在多年後有時甚至比奪冠當下的感動還要深，以至於當他再次看到那個閃著紅色微光的小石頭時，第一個回想起的便是對方帶著哭腔的耳語。

不過那都過去了，孫雨鉉想。睜開眼後，他走到鞦韆旁，把紅色石頭放在腳邊，又看了看手機裡的時間。

然後他縱身一躍。

00 //2028.10.20

金基仁收到孫雨鉉的邀請時還有些意外。

他們都退役好一段時間了，身邊的人有些還在相關產業打滾，也有些回頭去唸了大學，或者經營起副業。

科技的進步讓他們曾經一同奮鬥過的電子競技產業越發多樣化，不再只是坐在電腦前面使用鍵盤滑鼠了，虛擬實境、全息投影，那個讓他們深深著迷，得隔著螢幕，曾經無比遙遠的虛幻世界，如今已觸手可及。

不過這段時間最有話題的，當屬人們終於得以藉由器具的輔助穿越時空這件事。

價格當然是極高昂的，所以當金基仁看到孫雨鉉在他面前打開一個精巧的盒子，裡面擺著他今天早上才在新聞頭版看到的紅色石頭，他一時之間都沒能反應過來。

然後孫雨鉉一口吞了杯子裡所有剩下的酒，開始滔滔不絕地講起他藏了好多好多年的秘密。

關於他重複了太多次仍然沒有結果的春夏秋冬，那時候的每一場比賽、每一次痛苦的勝利、每一個燈火通明的夜晚。

金基仁起初還無法相信，但孫雨鉉的眼神太認真、瑣碎細節補充得太完全，強逼著他面對讓人難以置信的事實。

太沉重了，光是聆聽都無法負荷的。

眼前的孫雨鉉顯得更加滄桑了，金基仁現在才理解到為什麼有時候會在對方眼中看到超乎年齡的深沉——明明前一刻還在沒完沒了地跟他撒嬌，還在跟朴喜錫開些幼稚玩笑的。

然後孫雨鉉撩起了袖子，露出自己的上手臂，烙著數字的地方。

金基仁的表情從困惑到訝異，剛剛乍聽之下彷彿瘋子的胡言亂語找回了最後一塊拼圖。

「我今天回去完成這件事了。」孫雨鉉說。

「⋯⋯你都不覺得這樣對自己太殘忍了嗎？」

只見孫雨鉉搖搖頭，眼裡只映著那顆閃爍點點紅光的小石子。

「無論多少次我都願意。」他說：「從現場看東彬哥輸了決賽、從看到相赫哥打下自己的王朝開始，我過了四年甚至不知道自己能不能真的成為職業選手，只顧著努力的生活。」

「真的進到了KT，和東彬哥成為隊友了，多為了他重複幾次不是更理所當然的事嗎？」

他堅定的語氣、嘴角浮起的笑容都讓金基仁語塞。

「⋯⋯而且，也不只是為了東彬哥。」

心知肚明自己無法勸說對方的金基仁只能轉而問道：「他們知道嗎？」

孫雨鉉搖搖頭，然後舉起了三根指頭。

「這世界上只有你、我和另一個人知道這件事。」他說話的同時收起兩根指頭：「畢竟這不是什麼有運動家精神的事情。」

看著仍然那根依然立著的食指，金基仁突然想到了孫雨鉉來AFs簽約的那天晚上，自己收到的一條訊息——『好好照顧我們家那孩子。』

他垂下眼，甚至不打算詢問剩下的一人是誰，他早就得到答案了。

金基仁想起了確定AFs可以進入世界賽，隊員們也為之瘋狂的夜晚，想起了每次書行哥在KT贏下比賽後偷偷為京浩哥開心的樣子，想起了他們一大夥已經被淘汰或是沒有參與世界賽的選手，由衷地為KT的冠軍戰應援的那個傍晚。

也想起了當時的孫雨鉉是多麼地鋒芒畢露、義無反顧、無所畏懼，比任何人都有勇氣把冠軍掛在嘴邊。

所以看著孫雨鉉沒有再說話，金基仁也就不開口了，而他也相信同樣的理由也讓知情的高東彬在當時沒有選擇阻止。

因為他們都知道十七歲的孫雨鉉肯定也會這麼選擇的。  


**Author's Note:**

> 一些畫蛇添足的補充（甚至是怕自己不夠白話）：  
> 1\. 標題因為想不到，所以是取他們最後一場比賽的日期  
> 2\. 03的片段寫的是我們都經歷過的那個2018  
> 3\. 生日/比賽以外的日期都是抓個大概  
> 4\. 東彬哥確實是知情的，但他是怎麼知道的就...請自個兒猜？  
> 5\. 咩補自己的10次跳躍我是設定在ROX Tigers時期  
> 6\. 03抽煙的那段真實發生是在世界賽的時候（有人在場外看到咩補抽煙駝陪著他），不過這邊挪到夏決了  
> 7\. 次數限制的那段是取自原作，算是一個致敬
> 
> 這篇文真的是最任性、最自我滿足的那種，可能還會雷翻一堆人XDDD
> 
> 斷斷續續寫了整整一年，過程中不論是為了考據或是單純想回味，都回頭看了好多次他們的影片。  
> 其實還有很多沒寫到的東西，像是RR或是團建，跟很多很多無聊到不行，但我又好喜歡的日常。  
> 但全寫進去怕是真的會沒完沒了。
> 
> 原本以為寫完這一篇，就會從這支隊伍畢業了，也許是因為有這樣的心情才會拖這麼久都寫不完XD  
> 但現在來看，果然畢業什麼的還是暫時不可能吧。  
> 都2020年了，雨鉉也已經不是那個17歲意氣風發的少年，一年過去了，這群人裡有退役的，有暫時休息的，也有跌跌撞撞後努力站穩腳步再次出發的，但我還是想記著他們最好的樣子。
> 
> 每一次打開這篇的檔案試圖敲出個新的段落，都會再一次認知到自己果然還是最喜歡這一支KT Rolster了，我想我還會繼續喜歡下去。


End file.
